Time for the Fate
by Takamiya Sakura
Summary: Lucy lost her very precious nakama from a war and she is the only one who has survived. Before all that happened, she received a great magic that she can return the world's time backward. So she can changed the destiny of her nakama and their fate. Eto...Rated T...I don't know why but Rated T. Please review so that I can know what wrong I have, and sorry for the worst english.
1. Chapter 1: Shi

**Chapter 1: Death**

**Lucy's POV**

This is not what I want. This is not what I want.

Tada, I want to laugh, I want to cry, I want to bond... together with my nakama. My family.

Demo, this is not what I want.

I sat on the ground, full of blood that comes from a war a while ago.

In my hands is the pink haired mage teenage boy.

I hold him tightly, afraid that I might lose him if I don't hold him.

"Natsu" I burst out, crying. I could not stop the tears that fell down. It fell, and fell. It dropped on his cheek that covered of wounds. Then, I saw him flinched.

"Natsu? Natsu?!"

"Lu..cy" I was happy that he regained consciousness. I smiled a little but sad. I know this is my fault. All of this happened because of me.

"Natsu... gomene...gomene...Atashi..." I keep crying and crying.

"Lu..cy.. it's not..your ..fault...Umaira...atashitano...nakama..da..."

"Natsu" I look out on my surroundings. There I saw, the armored maiden, the ice maker teenage together with the water mage girl, the sky dragon slayer with her white exceed and blue exceed, my blue haired best friend with the iron dragon slayer and my other nakama, unconscious.

"Minna" I closed my eyes with more tears coming out. Then I flinched when something warmth touch my right cheek. When I opened my eyes, I saw Natsu touching my cheek with his weak hand.

I quickly grabbed his hand and hold it tightly. "Natsu, onegai!...Onegai, don't close your eyes..."

"Lu...cy...Ne...Don't...cry...Minna...will ..be sad if... you don't smile...I will...be sad..too, you know.."

I smiled with best but sad with my tears still falling down. I know what will happen next.. This is the last smile I will make right? Dakara, subete, Egao!

Then Natsu smiled weakly. "You..have ...really...beautiful..smile.. I like it..."

"Natsu"

"Ne, Lucy... do you..know what I really want..to say..whenever...I went in your,..apartment?"

"You mean disturb me in my apartment." I laughed . Natsu also laughed a little.

"What I ...really...want..to say...was...-" Natsu coughed blood and stoppped from what he was talking.

"NATSU! NATSU! HANG ON!" I panicked and more tears fell down. I hold him tightly on my hands. Then he stopped coughing blood. And calmed down.

"Lu...cy.. I...love.. you.."

"Eh?" I was shocked. I didn't know that Natsu also feel that way. I thought that he loved Lisanna, but he love me?

"I..love .you.. I didn't even.. know ..when I love you..." Natsu was breathing really hard. My bangs covered my face so he can't see what my expression.

"Baka"What I managed to say to him.

"Now..why am I ...and idiot..now?" Natsu laughed again, but breathing really really hard.

"Datte, why did you only say it now! Datte..Datte.. I love you too!"My face can be seen now. I cried and also blushed. Then I saw Natsu widened his eyes. He looked shocked.

"I didn't know that..." He managed to say.

"You wouldn't have known it until now." He closed his eyes and there is silent. Then he talked.

"Ne, Luce...now that we..know we loved..each other.. Can..we..kiss?"

"Na-" I blushed really hard that my face looks like a tomato. And I didn't even realized that I stopped crying.

"Just joking.." Nanda, he's just joking. Demo, he really sounded like it was never a joke.

"Iyo" I said. Natsu opened his eyes and look shocked a bit.

"what I said, It's okay, that we will kiss" I blushed really hard when I said this.

"Lu..cy" then I feel Natsu trying to move towards me. And I lean down on his face.

Then we kissed.

**MY TRANSLATIONS:**

**1. Tada - Just**

**2. Demo - But **

**3. Nakama - friends**

**4. Gomene - Sorry**

**5. Atashi - I**

**6. Umaira - You**

**7. Atashitano - We**

**8. Minna - Everyone**

**9. Onegai - Please**

**10. Dakara - That's why**

**11. Subete - at least**

**12. Baka - Idiot**

**13. Datte - because**

**14. Nanda - Oh**

**15. Iyo - Okay**


	2. Chapter 2: Kimochi

**Hai.. A new update desu.**

**Sumimasen, I took a lot of time to make it, it's even short.**

**Sore ja, enjoy it. desu**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

**LUCY'S POV**

"Natsu? Ne, wake up. Onegai Natsu, wake up."

I didn't know.

After we kissed, the last words that Natsu gave me was, _Gambatte. Do not lose. Ikuteru. _After that, he slowly closed his eyes and didn't move at all.

Here in my hands, the one I love. Natsu. Why should you have to die? Why couldn't it be a happy ending? Why could it end like this? Wakaranai! Onegai, give me back minna. Give me back everything. Give me back Natsu. "GIVE ME BACK NATSU!"

I cried and cried. I can't stop crying. I'm still hoping that everything would come back to the way it was. To the way... everyone laugh, have fun, cry, then bond. I sat there...wishing that it would happen. That the world would come back to the way it Kirei no sekai that I knew. Demo, nothing happened. It just the sekai...that I knew... destroyed.

_"Do you want the world to go back the way it was?"_ I heard a voice. Dareka. Someone is still alive.

When I look out on my surroundings, there was no one there. Maybe I am just imagining things. I'm just alone. There's no way that a single person would survive that war. _"There is,... one person. And anata desu."_

There it go again. The voice. Just like a little girl's voice. _"Koko yo. Turn around."_

The girl's voice told me to turn around. What if there's no one there? What if it just a hallucination of mine? Illusion? Or mahou? Kowaii yo. I'm afraid. Demo, I still want to be sure. Then I turned around. My eyes widened.

"Eh?" Was the word that I can said. The one in front of me... Usui... Masaka... It's me... The 7 years old me... The 7 years old Lucy Heartfilia. I couldn't believe it. Demo, doyatte?

The Lucy in front of me shines brightly, like a tenshi. She wore a white dress that stops on the knees, her hair was down and she was bare foot. Then she spoke.

_"Do you want the sekai, anatawa nakama, their fate, to change?" _Change? Can I really do that? Then it means like going to the past right? Then changing the past, and it will change the future? Then I can save minna?

_"Ie, you will not go to the past. You will change the sekai to the way it was. It means that the world will go back its time." She can read my mind?_ But nowI understand it. So I will make the world go back its time.

"Demo, doyatte? And just who are you? My hallucination? Illusion? And how can you read my mind?" I don't understand how this little Lucy in front of me knows everything. Demo, from her appearance, wakatteru, that she's not real.

_"Lucy Heartfilia, anata namae. Sore nii, watashi wa namae, Lucy Heartfilia. Demo, our age is different. Do you think there is a hint?" _Hint? Tashkani, our age is different because she looks like 7 years old. And I am 17. So what could be the hint? Is she my past that came here or my feelings that still remain in my past?

Feelings? What feelings? What is this feelings that I feel now?

Then I realized.

_"Sou. You and I are one. You are me, I am you. I came out because of your feelings. Feelings for your nakama. How you love them, how you preciously treasures them. That's why I came to help you."_

I am still confused. I concentrate so deeply that I didn't even notice that the little Lucy sighed.

"_Kitto, your still confused, deshou?" _I nodded. Then she came closer to me. _"Give me your hand."_ She put out her right hand, then I put mine on her's.

Then a light emitted from our hands. _"Kure, this is our feelings. The feelings towards your nakama. This is your proof."_

Then a tear fell down on my cheek. Watashi no nakama. I wish to save them. They saved me many times before. I gave them troubles, demo they do not think it as a bother to them. They love me, and I love them. They are ...watashi no nakama. I cried.

I closed my eyes while crying. "Tottemo, I want to save minna. I want to save them. I want to save Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Charle, Gajeel, Happy... sore nii... Natsu" I look down,opened my eyes, in my hands, the pink haired mage looked as he was sleeping deeply. A tear fell down on his face that comes from mine..

_"Is that your negai? Sore ja, let's wish for it!" _I look up. The little me smiled. I didn't know that she can smiled that beautifully. I never smiled when I was a child, demo If I smiled back then, maybe it was beautiful as this little me did.

"Hai... Hai..." I answered. This is my wish. My pure feelings for minna, will never disappear.

Then I put Natsu on the ground and kissed him on his forehead and stand. I walk closer to the little Lucy and we're face to face. Then, I wiped my tears with my arms full of bruised.

The little Lucy and I hold hands and closed our eyes. It's like a mirror, that reflected. The other side is me that is 7 years old, while the other side is a 17 years old. Then, I too... started to shines brightly. I feel like my maryoku recovered. And I don't feel any hurt at all. It's like Wendy healed me. Demo, when I think of them, I feel like crying again. My hair started to float too.

Then I opened my eyes slowly. The little me began to spoke. _"Lucy Heartfilia, anatawa negai, will be fulfilled. Your feelings for your nakama is as pure as your mahou. That's why, subete, save your nakama. soshite...the one you love"_

Before I knew it, the little me and I became as one. Then a light emitted from me, so strong, so bright...as if I am the kamisama da. Then the world, my surroundings, minna, ...

kiyatta.

I didn't know.

* * *

**MY TRANSLATIONS:**

**1. Ne - hey**

**2. Gambatte - Do your best**

**3. Ikuteru - live**

**4. Wakaranai - I don't know anymore**

**5. Onegai - Please**

**6. Kirie no sekai - beautiful world**

**7. Demo - but**

**8. Sekai - world**

**9. Dareka - someone**

**10. anata - you**

**11. Koko yo - I'm right here**

**12. Kowaii yo - I'm afraid**

**13. Usui - impossible**

**14. Masaka - it can't be**

**15. Doyatte - how**

**16. Tenshi - angel**

**17. Nakama - friend**

**18. Minna - everyone**

**19. Mahou - Magic**

**20. Ie - no**

**21. Wakatteru - I knew**

**22. Anata namae - your name**

**23. sore nii - and**

**24. Watashi wa namae - my name**

**25. Sou - yes**

**26. Kitto - I'm sure**

**27. deshou - right**

**28. Kure - this is**

**29. Tottemo - I really**

**30. Negai - wish**

**31. Hai - yes**

**32. Subete - at the very end**

**33. Kamisama - God**

**34. Kiyatta - vanished**

**35. Tashkani - it's true**


	3. Chapter 3: Saisho

**Eto...**

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing of my story... ^_^**

**And I am really sorry for the 1 week no update...**

**I have school so... Ah! Also please check my drawings, the site is in my profile... **

**Although it's not good, but I work hard in it. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Back to the Beginning**

**NORMAL POV**

**At the port city, Hargeon**

"Ano, Mister?..."

"Ne, Natsu, we've arrived at Hargeon! Get up, Get up!" said the blue cat.

"Nnnnggghhh" the pink-haired mage was slopping in the train floor, looking like a sick person. The guard was worried of the costumer that was sick.

"I-is he alright?" He stared Natsu worriedly. '_Why is the cat is blue? And it's talking!' _thought the guard.

"Aye! This happens all the time!" said the blue cat while facing now the guard.

"It's hopeless, I will never ride a train ever again...Nnnnnggghhh!"said the pink haired mage named Natsu. Then the blue cat walks outside the train while his tail moves side to side and said, "If the information is correct, Salamander should be in this town. Let's go" The blue cat look at Natsu, who is now beside the window.

"L-Let me rest for a little bit..." said the sick Natsu. While they are talking, they don't know that the train was about to start to depart. "CCHOOOOOOTTTT"

"Ah" the blue cat was now outside of the train. Looking back, his friend was still in the train. "Save me!" It was too late for the blue cat to save him now, because the train already departed.

"It departed"

* * *

While all of those happened, a blond girl appeared on a bridge that was just above the church. She was wearing a white dress that stops on the knees while she was bare foot, she was floating. Her hair waves, her dress while her eyes were closed. Then she slowly opened her eyes, just a little and then she also slowly touch the ground. She was now standing, her hair or dress was now also still.

"This is... Hargeon" said the blond girl. She was looking anywhere, everywhere and to herself. She looks down and noticed that she was dressed in white dress.

Then her eyes widens and realize something.

"The world... is back. Then, it was really not a dream. The world's time... goes back to start." Her eyes was now sad. There was a silent until she heard screams from near the Church.

"A famous mage in town?!" scream the girl who just ran past by the blond girl.

"It is Salamander-sama!" answered the 2nd girl who also ran together with the 1st girl.

"Salamander... It really is back then..." she was about to cry but flinched a little as she realized that she could meet her friends.

"Minna... that means they are alive!" She was now happy and immediately ran while bare foot. She was smiling.

* * *

"Takuyo! I ended up riding the train twice." Natsu was walking like a drinker man, wobbly while his blue cat walks beside him.

"Natsu, you have motion sickness, right?" said the blue cat while walking beside his friend.

"I am very hungry, too..." said the motion sickness Natsu.

"We don't have any money." said the blue cat reminding Natsu that they cannot eat in any restaurant.

"Na, Happy... The _Salamander _we are looking for is Igneel, right?" ask by Natsu to the blue cat named Happy.

"Yeah. Only Igneel can be called the Fire Dragon, don't you think?" answered Happy.

"Dayuna" said Natsu. As they walk, they heard screaming and shouting ahead of them.

"Salamander-sama!"

"You're so handsome!"

"Burn me!"

Then the two both look to each other and exclaimed. "Salamander?!" They ran immediately towards the place where they heard the name 'Salamander'. Natsu was very happy and has a big smile on his face. "Hora?! Speaking of the devil!"

"Aye!" Happy jumps. The blue cat was also very happy.

* * *

The blond girl keep running and running towards the church. She was smiling and tears also came out. "Natsu...Happy...Minna!" She kept running and running. But suddenly she stopped.

**LUCY'S POV**

I stopped running, because I remember what little Lucy told me before.

_FLASHBACK_

_Little Lucy suddenly entered into me and we became one. I shined so brightly as if I'm the kamisama. _

_'Lucy, before all will go back, there is something important I must tell you.' She talked to me in my head._

_'What is it? Is it this important' I ask her while my appearance changed._

_'Yes, after this world will go back its time, there are changes that will take place.' said Little Lucy._

_'Changes?' I ask her again._

_'Yes, It might be some changes that will keep your nakama from the danger like this one. So maybe it'll be best if you will not appear in their life. You must not let your existence be part in them. This way, you can protect them from this horrible fate.' Little Lucy explain it well. And I understood it. I cried. _

_'Demo, it doesn't mean that you should not meet them.' Eh? I look up, and I can imagine that Little Lucy is in front of me, smiling._

_'Datte, it's in your hands... your nakama's fate and destiny.' then I can also imagine her, hugging me with her small hands. Then, it's all white, that I can see._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A tear fell down. And I realize I was crying. Then I wiped my tears. I also remembered that I can use some other magic now, so I made a white hood that will cover me from thin air. _  
_

"This will do. This way, no one can know my existence."

Then I heard the screaming again. I realized that I was near the church.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Hahaha! MM!" in the middle of the crowd, there the man was surrounded by lots of girls who seem to have been attracted to the man.

"He's so handome!"

"So cool!"

"Kyaa!"

All the girls keep screaming and shouting.

"Haha, I am troubled." Said the man. The girls keep screaming and squirming because of the big crowd. Suddenly, Natsu got closer to the crowd and reach the man.

"Igneel!" shouted by the smiling and happy Natsu. But he's face became disaapointed of what he saw.

"Who are you?" ask Natsu. Then the man turned to stone because of shock that the young mage don't know about him.

"What if I say I'm Salamander?" the man raises his right hand that has two rings in his pointer and tall fingers. But he realized that the young mage was immediately gone of his sight. "That was fast!"

Also immediately the girls became like a wild animals that attack Natsu.

"Hey, you are being rude!"

"That's right! Salamander-sama is an excellent mage!"

"Apologize to him!"

The girls are attacking him and keep telling him how great their "Salamander" is. They were already breaking his bones, not realizing it.

"What's with you?" ask Natsu while being "punished" by the girls.

"Oh please stop. He didn't really mean it, after all." the man forgive Natsu and then the girls gave up. The man then wrote his signature on a paper and give it to Natsu. "Here's my signature. You can show off to your friends."

"I don't want it." plainly said by Natsu. Then the girls changes their expression into the 'wild animal mode'. And without a second, he was thrown onto the garbage.

"I think we were wrong." said Happy who look behind his back, looking at the fake salamander.

"Well then, I have some errands to run at the port, so if you'll excuse me." said the fake Salamander.

"What? Leaving already?!" said all the girls in unison, of course while their eyes has a shaped heart.

"Red Carpet" The fake salamander snapped his fingers and then something appeared. On his feet, a purple magic that let him fly. He then announced an invitation party to all of the girls that will take place on his ship. Then he flew to the sky.

"Who is that guy?" ask Natsu while looking in the sky.

"Aye..." said Happy also looking in the sky. But then he felt something or someone was looking at them. Then the blue cat turned his head to the right and saw a person wearing a white hood. He can't look in the stranger's face so it frightened the blue cat a little. Then he tug his friend's clothes to get his attention from the sky.

"Ah, what is it Happy?" ask Natsu to the blue cat who seem now looking at him.

"Natsu, I think there is a stranger following us." said Happy, then he pointed the white hood person just ahead of them. Then the white hood person suddenly moves its face up then turned around to the opposite side. The stranger walks away from the two.

Natsu caught a little glance of a blond strand of hair of the stranger's. And caught a little scent on it too. Then he said something that made Happy stare at him.

"This scent... is familiar."


	4. Chapter 4: Kaori

**Hontuni Hontuni Gomenasai!**

**I did not update for months and I made you really wait...**

**Please let me make up for this chapter...**

**Arigatou guzaimasu! for understanding!**

**And I'm very sorry for my worst english!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The familiar scent**

**LUCY'S POV**

I was walking far away from Natsu and Happy._ 'I think they saw me. No! that can't be! I am covering myself completely. I'm sure they didn't saw my face'_

Where should I go? There's no place that I can head to. I was now really far from where Natsu and Happy is. Then I stopped walking and I didn't know that there's something fall from my face. When I look down on my hands, I noticed there is a drop of water. I blinked and there's more. My sight or vision was very blur that I cannot see clear anymore. So I noticed I was already crying.

I fell down and cover my face with my hands. I have nowhere to go. I can go to Fairy Tail anytime. But that's impossible. I am here to save them. I won't let them be in danger anymore. I won't...anymore... Fairy Tail... minna...watashi no nakama... Natsu...

Then I cried more... I couldn't hold it anymore... I wish Natsu is here...

"Natsu..."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Ne Natsu... What do you mean a while ago?" asked the blue cat to Natsu. They were walking around the Hargeon looking for a restaurant to eat.

"What are you talking about Happy?" said Natsu. He's head was looking side to side while his right hand was on his forehead.

"A while ago. When there was a stranger that wore a white clothes. That stranger's face couldn't be seen because of the hood. You said that he's scent is familiar. What do you mean by that? Did you met that stranger before?" Happy was very confused because even he.. who is always by Natsu's side didn't know that Natsu met a stranger.

Then Natsu stopped on his track. That made Happy to stop walking also. Natsu spoke up, "That's true. That person's scent was very familiar. But I just couldn't remember where I met that person." Natsu was thinking very hard. His eyes were closed, and his arms were crossed. Happy was looking up to his face with serious face too. '_Ah! It's unusual for Natsu to make this kind of face. This must be very serious.'_

Suddenly, there was a small sound of growl~. "AHHH! I"M HUNGRY! Let's go Happy! Let's find some food". Natsu started to walk again and looking for some restaurant to eat. While Happy was left behind, standing where he was, turned to white.. stone and his eyes were like telling 'unbelievable!'

"Happy! What are you doing there! I'm gonna left you behind!" Natsu shouted to his blue cat, waving at him. He was very far from Happy now.

Happy was brought back to life and flew to his friend. "Natsu! Don't leave me!"

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I have calmed down from crying and was sitting on a bench. "There's no point in crying. I need to do something now to change the future. First is I need to remember what will happen in the near future. If I change the events... "

I am thinking deeply. My eyes were closed. My right hand was under my chin while my left arm was supporting my right arm. "If I change every events... if they won't meet me or talk to me... If they will never know my existence... ... "

I nod. "It will surely save them." My face can't be seen. Only my nose and my mouth. My mouth was formed line. Then suddenly, the salamander who was outside of the church a while ago came out of a bush.

"Salamander?!" I was surprised. My eyes widens. But Salamander could not see my eyes because it is covered by the hood. Salamander spoke up, "Hoya hoya, what do we have here? A little girl?"

I remembered! Just like what happened today, he came out of a bush. But what he said is different. Maybe because I didn't met him at the church?

He was now standing in front of me while I was still sitting on the bench. He spoke to me "Oh? You know me? Ya... I'm very popular. ah! Do you know that there is a party at my ship tonight? I'm inviting every girls for my party. Of course, you are invited too. So? Can you come?"

I stayed silent, still not talking. I knew already what he was planning. I gritted my teeth.

He saw me gritted my teeth, "Ojou-chan, why are you upset?"

There is a long silent before I spoke. "Salamander... _Ie_... Bora is it?"

When I said the last part, the man in front of me immediately widens his eyes. "H-how did you know my real name?! Who are you?!" He was so nervous and sweating already.

"Let's just say that I know everything in this _sekai_ **(world).** During the party tonight, you will kidnapped all the girls because they will be your merchandise. You will deliver them in the Bosco. Correct?"

"H-ha..ha..hahaha! So then?! What will you do?!" He was sweating very much and you could tell from his face that he fears me.

I smiled a bit, "It's not me that will take care of you. The real Salamander will." Then I stand up and walk away from him.

He asked me, "Wait! Who are you?! What is your name?! At least let me show your face!"

I stopped walking, and turned to him. Still he could not see my face. "It would be better if you won't know my existence. Or else, your fate would fall into horrible in the near future. If you do not want that, take my advice. ... Don't meet me again. Never talk about my existence."

I walked again, leaving him behind stunned, frozen at where he is standing. He was shocked, still his eyes were very wide.

"It would be better this way. Right?... Natsu."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The pink-haired mage and the blue cat were still looking a restaurant that they can eat. Their stomach was always growling because of hunger. Whenever they found a restaurant, they will went inside but be kick out afterwards because they have no money. And now, they were in a wide place **(please imagine a plaza)** where no people was there. They were exhausted and now sitting back to back on the ground.

"Na Happy, I'm hungry" said Natsu while his stomach is always making a sound of hunger.

"Aye" reply by Happy who is also hungry.

They couldn't do anything except do a 'sigh' in unison.

The sun was giving too much heat that you could be burn and dehydrated. The two was now also very thirsty. But what can they do? When they have no money that can save them. Their eyes were already swirling because of too much heat.

Natsu would dozed of already when he's nose suddenly smell something. He stood up suddenly and said "It's that man!" Happy was already sleeping because of exhaustion and hungry. Then Natsu wake the blue cat. "Happy! Happy! It's that familiar smell again! Wake up!" He's holding Happy on his shoulders shooking him to wake up. Then the blue cat opened his eyes. "Natsu?" He wiped his eye with his paw.

"Happy!" Natsu was happy that he made the blue cat wake up. But then his face turned to serious again. "Happy, I can smell that scent again. Maybe that man is here nearby. Let's find him! Maybe we can ask that man why his scent is very familiar. "

Natsu then run to the direction where the scent came from. Followed by Happy who flew behind him, still sleepy a bit.

They were running for a while until Natsu smelled the scent so close to them. "Happy! He's so close! Let's hurry!" "Aye!" replied Happy.

They were already at the seaside and ahead of them is the person that has the scent that Natsu smelled. And the sun has already set. So it's night already.

They step on the white sand of the sea and stopped. Natsu's face was very serious. Happy could only stare at his friend. Natsu was looking side to side where that scent came from. "Tashkani, it's this place. But where is that person?"

Happy was also searching of the stranger.

They did not know that behind them, there is the person wearing a white hood walk up just a little distance away from them.

"Salamander of Fairy Tail...Natsu"


	5. Chapter 5: Onna

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I draw some images about my story "Time for the Fate"**

**The site is in my profile...**

**So it would be good to visit my profile sometime...**

**Hontuni Arigatou!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It was a woman**

**NORMAL POV**

"The Salamander of Fairy Tail... Natsu Dragneel" said by the person who is behind of the two.

Quickly, Natsu turned to his back to see the person. Happy was also very alert. After the two finally faces the person who is behind them, they saw the stranger that they met a while ago. Wearing the hood, they can't see the person's face. It was hidden well.

"Who are you?!" shouted by Natsu.

The hood person just look at Natsu. And began to spoke, "Natsu Dragneel.. a dragonslayer.. A mage from Fairy Tail..." then the person turned to Happy. "Happy.. a blue cat with wings from Fairy Tail."

Natsu's and Happy's eyes were wide, because they were shocked that the person in front of them knows the two well. Natsu noticed also that the voice was sounded like a woman's.

While inside of the hood, was the blonde mage who hold in her tears to not cry. She was very happy that she met them again...Alive

"Na! You who is in that hood. Who are you?! Why do you know us very well?! Why do you smell so familiar? Have we met before?" Natsu was asking so many questions that Lucy can't even answer him.

After Natsu said all the questions, he pant because of out of breath. Lucy could only stand in front of them. She was about to open her mouth to speak but close it afterwards. Natsu noticed that the person was not saying something. Happy also noticed this, but all he could do was stare at the stranger's face when he can't even see the person's face.

"OI! Answer me!" Natsu was angry already because Lucy hasn't said anything. While Lucy just stand in front of them, inside, she was nervous of what she must do. '_What should I do! I'm in front of them right now! I should be away from them! I should not exist in their life to save them! But... what am I doing here!'_

Lucy was sweating inside. But still they could not see it. '_I should just tell Natsu about the party at the ship tonight. And if I tell him that Bora is faking that he is a Fairy Tail mage, he might go at him.' _After Lucy thinks that, she nods.

But she didn't know that when she was thinking what she must do, Natsu was walking towards her and reaching out his hand. His trying to reach out the hood that was covering her face. Lucy only noticed this when Natsu's hand was almost touching the hood. Then Lucy quickly moves backward to avoid Natsu uncovering her face. But behind her was a rock that made her fall backward also. Natsu noticed the rock behind her.

"Watch out!" Natsu quickly reach out her hand to pull her so that she would not fall. It was like in a slow motion that Natsu might not reach Lucy or may be. After a seconds, he reach Lucy's hand and pull her forward to him. But because of Lucy not having the strength to not stand up quickly after being pulled, Natsu fell... Including her.

Their position now was, Lucy is on top of Natsu. "Natsu! Are you okay!" Happy came back to himself after Natsu and Lucy fell.

"Yeah.. But my head hurts!" Natsu scratch his head behind. Then he look down. "O-oi! Are you okay?" He still could not see Lucy's face because Lucy buried her face on Natsu's clothes. Lucy just nod after Natsu asked. Then Lucy punched Natsu's face.

"It hurts! What was that for-" Natsu complained of being punched but stop by Lucy saying something.

"Fairy Tail _madoshi _**(mage)**... Listen very well... There will be a party tonight at a ship... And in that ship.. will be a lot of women who will attend. But they will be just be tricked by the man who invites them. They will be kidnapped by him." Lucy's voice was very serious.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't even know you. What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"I want you ... to... " Lucy was finding it hard to tell it to Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked.

Then Lucy just tell it straight to Natsu. "I want you to save the girls. _Onegai_! **(Please)**... I don't have any money right now and it's like... I'm giving you a work. ...But ...please!"

Even though Natsu could not see Lucy's face, he can feel that Lucy is begging him and telling him the truth. Not just a lie.

There was a long silent before Natsu spoke. "Alright!" Natsu sit up, so it made Lucy to get up also. But Lucy's face is still buried on Natsu's clothes. As she and Natsu sit up, her hood fell down.

In a slow motion, Natsu's eyes widens as the hood fell down. There he saw... a blonde hair.

"B-blonde?" Natsu stuttered. When Lucy heard Natsu said 'Blonde', she noticed that her hood fell down and her hair was seen. Lucy was nervous.. So all she could do was punch Natsu on his face again. But this time, it made him faint.

Natsu fell down again and dozed off. He was knocked off. Happy was still staring at Lucy. But he could only stare at her back though.

Lucy noticed Happy at her back, that he was still standing and eyes very open. So Lucy stood up and put on her hood again. She began to spoke, "Ne... Happy... " This made Happy to come back from staring.

"W-what?" Happy stuttered.

Lucy face a little to Happy, but her eyes can't be seen. Only her mouth and nose. Then Lucy smiled a bit. "Take care of Natsu... ne?"

Happy's eyes widens a little. He was a little shocked and surprised. But what made him strucked the most was when a stranger talked to him as if they knew so long.

Happy just nod in reply.

Then Lucy started to walk away from them, leaving behind the knocked off pink haired mage, and a spaced out blue cat.

* * *

**HAPPY'S POV**

It was now around 7 pm. An hour has passed since that stranger came and asked helped from us. That person was very weird. But, now I am just sitting here doing nothing and just think about what happened a while ago. I noticed that Natsu is waking up. So I stood up and walk towards him.

"Natsu?" As soon I called out his name, Natsu immediately opened his eyes and sit up. He was scratching his head and massaging his face from being punched a while ago.

_'That person a while ago is really a puncher!' _I thought. That stranger made Natsu's face red.

"Are you okay now?" I asked Natsu. His face is still red from being punched.

"Yeah... But my face is still hurts! ... Ah. _Soyaba _**(Come to think of it)**.. where is that person?" Natsu look out on their surrounding to find the person but found nobody.

"She's gone." Happy said.

"So it was a girl, huh?" Natsu said.

Happy nods. Then Happy spoke, "Ne Natsu... What should we do? That person asked help from us... And she was not lying to us."

Natsu just think. His face is very serious. Happy just stared at Natsu. Then Happy noticed something on the sea. He jumped to a balcony and saw a ship. "Ne Natsu. Isn't that the ship Salamander will host his party at?"

Natsu get up and look at the ship. But not a second, he feel sick. "I'm starting to feel sick!"

"Stop getting motion sickness just by imagining." said Happy. Then a light bulb came to Happy. He noticed or realized something. "Natsu.. Isn't what the girl a while ago said something 'there will be a party tonight at a ship'?"

"Mmm... Now that you mentioned it..." Natsu think.

Then they heard a girls' voices. "Look at that! That's Salamander-sama's ship!"

"I wanted to go!" another girl said.

"Salamander?" another girl asked.

"Don't you know him? He is that famous mage of Fairy Tail who is currently in town!" Answered by the first girl. When Natsu and Happy heard this, Natsu became angry. Hearing the name 'Fairy Tail' made him angry.

Natsu and Happy look at the ship one more time. And as always, Natsu gets motion sickness. But he would also get well. Again, Natsu look at the ship. But this time, he look at it fiercely with anger.

Happy began to spoke, "That may be the ship the girl was talking about." Then he face Natsu, "Do you want to help the girl?"

Natsu face Happy... and with determination on his face, he answered Happy, "Of course, it's a work after all!"

This made Happy smile. "Aye! _Demo_ **(But)**, it's a transportation and you have motion sickness. Are you going to be okay?" After hearing the warning of Happy, Natsu felt sick again. But a little later, he said, "I-it's okay. Because you're here... Partner."

Natsu smiled at Happy, and Happy returned a smile.

"Aye!"

* * *

**Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And please forgive me for being not an updater of a story... And for having a worst english!**


End file.
